Sugar Rush (film)
Sugar Rush is a 2019 computer-animated sports comedy-adventure film produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Animation Studios and directed by Don Hall and Chris Williams. It's a spin-off of the 2012 computer-animated Disney film Wreck-It Ralph and its 2018 sequel to the first film, making the only racers from the game to appear in this film (not counting Ralph, Felix and Calhoun). It was released on November 15th, 2019. Plot Vanellope von Schweetz, a racer from Sugar Rush, with the help of the other racers and five newcomers, get ready for the ultimate race, where she was meant to be the true ruler of the game, even if she was nothing more than a glitch. Cast * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz, a glitchy racer who is the main protagonist. * Chris Pine as Rancis Fluggerbutter, a racer who is Vanellope's love interest. (Replacing Jamie Elman for the role) * Mindy Kaling as Taffyta Muttonfudge, a racer who is formerly Vanellope's arch-rival and currently her best friend. * Katie Lowes as Candlehead, a member of Vanellope's racers. * Scarlett Johansson as Adorabeezle Winterpop, another member of Vanellope's racers. * Liliana Mumy as Crumbelina DiCaramello, another member of Vanellope's racers. (Replacing Cymbre Walk for the role) * Jason Ritter as Gloyd Orangeboar, another member of Vanellope's racers, who is Taffyta's love interest. * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Jublileena Bing-Bing, another member of Vanellope's racers. * Chadwick Boseman as Swizzle Malarkey, another member of Vanellope's racers. * Jessica DiCicco as Minty Zaki, another member of Vanellope's racers. * Katie Crown as Cinnacake Sprinklebottom, a new member of the five racers who join Vanellope and her friends. * Ryan Potter as Buttertart Creampie, another new member of the five racers. * Lake Bell as Vanilla Butterscotch, another new member of the five racers. * Dylan O'Brien as Peppermint Crumble, another new member of the five racers. * Michelle Rodriguez as Rainbowchip, another new member of the five racers. * J.K. Simmons as King Rockbite, the main antagonist who wants to take over Sugar Rush with magic. **Simmons also voices Sour Bill, Vanellope's advisor. (Replacing Rich Moore for the role) * Adam Carolla as Wynchel, a doughnut cop. * Horatio Sanz as Duncan, another doughnut cop. * Alan Tudyk as Lemoncore, a lemon Jujube security guard. **Tudyk also voices King Candy/Turbo in Wreck-It Ralph. * Fred Tatasciore as the Big Rock Candy Monster, a monster who is King Rockbite's true form. Trivia * This is the third film in the Wreck-It Ralph franchise. * Ralph, Felix and Calhoun are absent in this film, making Vanellope the only character in the spin-off. **Ralph is also mentioned by Vanellope in the spin-off, due to her kart being made. * Vanellope narrating her story in the spin-off is the same as Ralph narrating his story in the 2012 film. * The villain, King Rockbite, is J.K. Simmons' sixth voice-actor role in a Disney movie. **Sour Bill is also Simmons' seventh voice-actor role, replacing Rich Moore for the role. * Rich Moore previously directed Wreck-It Ralph and its 2018 sequel. Don Hall and Chris Williams, however, directed the spin-off of the franchise. * Lemoncore is Alan Tudyk's tenth voice-actor role in a Disney movie. * The release date of this film is followed by another WDAS movie Frozen 2, a sequel of the 2013 film. * The running time for this film is 108 minutes. Logo Variations * The current Walt Disney Pictures logo is in Sugar Rush form, with the sky background colored in neon blue, and the castle replaced with Diet Cola Mountain. * The Walt Disney Animation Studios logo plays after the Walt Disney Pictures logo, but Mickey Mouse (aka Steamboat Willie) is replaced with Vanellope and her kart. Category:Movies Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:2019 Category:2019 films Category:Spinoffs Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios